


How Adults Have Fun

by GuiltyPotato



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinda non consensual but not really i mean everyone ends up having a great time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPotato/pseuds/GuiltyPotato
Summary: "C'mooonnn Stu, do it for me~ do it for uncle Mudsyyyy"2D's face was red and he felt like his skin was burning with embarrassment when he saw the arsenal that Murdoc has sprawled out on the bed. A bunch of sextoys, not really anything weird, but enough to destabilize the tall lanky man that was sitting in front of him.





	How Adults Have Fun

"C'mooonnn Stu, do it for me~ do it for uncle Mudsyyyy"  
2D's face was red and he felt like his skin was burning with embarrassment when he saw the arsenal that Murdoc has sprawled out on the bed. A bunch of sextoys, not really anything weird, but enough to destabilize the tall lanky man that was sitting in front of him. A blindfold, a vibrator, a basic dick shaped sextoy, handcuffs and anal beads.  
  
"Juste oooonnnnce... i just wanna do it once. And if ya don't like i'll let you do it on me another time"  
"Then just do it with ya self dammit i don't wanna put these in me they're scary. And weird. And why do you own such things?!"  
2D was about to get out, even after all the nice foreplay they had he wasn't feeling it as much as he did before. He should have known something was going on and that Murdoc would ask him to do things he might refuse to do when he realized how attentionned and sweet he was to him during the last few days. He had choosed to believe innocently that maybe Murdoc was trying to change and be nicer to everyone since he noticed that he was less of a dick towards Russel and his strange hobbies and that he had accepted to take Noodle to the arcade games and to the mall so that she could buy clothes and video games. But boy he was wrong.  
  
But he also remembered that Murdoc had accepted to do things that 2D wanted to that did not appeal the older man and was stuck in a internal conflict weighing if he should let him have his way with him with his "toys" or not let him do it, get in a fight, yell at each other for a few days and live awkardly, trying to avoid eachother before a drunken Murdoc would barge in his room at night and start a terribly hard to understand drunken monologue on how sorry he was and how much he loves his little Stu Pot and that he was sorry again before falling asleep anywhere in 2D's room (even on the floor, but he'd usually wake up in 2D's bed because 2D always gets him up on his bed if he falls asleep on something uncomfortable)  
  
2D made a strange confused and uncertain face before sighing and giving up.  
  
"Fine i'll let ya do it... but if i tell ya to stop, listen to me... and actually stop."  
A genuinely happy smile appeared on Murdoc's face for a second before turning into an evil grin as he grabbed the singer's wrist.  
  
"C'mere love we've got things to do"  
"Yea i'm not leaving you don't need to pull on my arm so hard.. that's gonna bruise.."  
Murdoc kissed the singer and decided to keep on relaxing him for a while, he knew that he kind of half heartedly accepted to do what he wanted so he tried to treat him as nicely as he could. He ran his hands over the bluenette's sides, feeling his ribs and his soft skin under his calloused hands before sliding down to his buttcheeks. He fondled the singer's ass for a bit and gunted as he felt a hand gripping on his dick and sliding up and down his length, 2D was getting into it again.  
"Can i blindfold you love? I'll tell ya what i'm doing don't worry i'll ask for permission"  
"Ye.. yea... 'm fine... i'm fine with that.."  
He wasn't really but now that he accepted if he said that he didn't want it in the end they'd start yelling so loud that Russel and Noodle would end up aware of their sexual disagreements. Hell, even the neighbors would end up knowing that 2D was scared to get blindfolded.  
  
Murdoc took the blindfold and placed it over the singer's eyes. 2D thought that the silky blindfold felt nice on his face at least and the satanist went back to the usual stuff, kissing, caressing, pinching and all the things 2D liked. 2D noticed that he felt the sensations more than usual and he didn't hate it at all, but he didn't know where the fuck he was anymore and was scared to fall and break something.  
  
" 'hat feels nice Muds.. but i don't know where i am right now..."  
Murdoc grabbed 2D and layed him on the bed so that he would be more comfortable.  
  
"Fanks Muds.."

Murdoc went back to kisses and touching and wrapped his hand around the singer's length, earning a small high pitched moan from the touch, and started stroking it, sometimes he'd stop to rub his thumb a few times over the slit on the tip of his dick, oozing with precum. 2D was moaning and enjoying the sensastions, he actually had forgotten that he was blinfolded once he was laying on the bed.  
  
Murdoc interrupted the handjob to fetch for lube in a drawer. After finding the bottle he squeezed a good amount of it on his hand before spreading 2D's legs and rubbing a finger against his entrance. 2D tensed up a little but he realized that it was just Murdoc's hand and did his best to relax himself. He was missing the attention that was given to his dick earlier but not for long as he felt the satanist's long serpentine tongue sliding from the base of his cock to the wet slit at the end of it, the tip of his tongue slightly playing around with the slit as he slid a first finger inside of the younger man.  
  
2D was moaning at the nice sensations he felt from his dick and squealed as he felt Murdoc intruding his finger inside of him and wiggling it in and out of his hole, the tip of his finger brushing sometimes against his prostate.  
  
"Hnnnn.. Murdoc... ya can add more if ya want to ya know..."  
Upon these words, Murdoc obliged and added a second finger inside of his lover and started to make scissoring movments with them, making sure to massage his prostate as well as he was shallowly sucking on his dick to make sure he wouldn't come too early.  
  
"Murdoc... i.. i'm getting close muds..."  
Murdoc stopped the fingering and the blowjob as 2D stated that he was about to come  
"Not yet Stu, we still gotta use these things, remember?"  
  
2D whined a little and sat up as he searched for Murdoc with his hands. Murdoc got closer and kissed him as he was grabbing his hands and embracing him tightly. Suddenly, 2D felt his arms going behind him and heard a "clink". He tried to move out of Murdoc's embrace but he couldn't for the simple reason that he now had the handcuffs on.  
  
"MURDOC! I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME BEFORE YOU DO SUMFINK! GET ME OUT OF THESE THINGS I DON'T LIKE IT!"  
Murdoc felt kind of guilty but when he saw how unenthusiastic 2D was about getting blindfolded he couldn't imagine that he'd agree to get handcuffed. And he needed to get him this way for what he had planned to do next.  
  
"Sorry love... but i can't get these off of you.. yet.."  
  
"Murdoc... i don't like it.. 's cold.. and it's weird.."  
  
2D was on the verge of tears when he felt hands tugging at him, getting him on all fours (but not really his hands were cuffed in his back he was on his shoulders/face and knees) with his butt lifted up. Murdoc admired the view for a few seconds and placed kisses all overs the singer's thighs and buttcheeks. 2D felt a warm and slick tongue sliding and circling aroung his puckered hole and hands fondling his butt and made a strangled noise as he didn't expect for this to happen.  
  
Murdoc was playing with his partner's ass as he was giving him a good tongue lashing, his long muscle sliding in and out of his hole and licking all around it.  
  
"Sorry love... i know ya like it when i do that.. ya feel better?"  
2D didn't give a real answer, he just mumbled a few unintelligible words mixed with moans. His face was pressed against a pillow so that didn't help either. Murdoc took it as a yes and withdrew his tongue before squezing a small amount of lube over the singer's asshole. 2D tensed up at the cold sensation and froze as he felt a small cold thing against his hole.  
  
"What's that Murdoc?"  
2D had kind of given up on hoping for Murdoc to tell him what he was about to do or even ask him if it was fine for him to do something. 2D felt a small ball getting inside of him as he heard low grunts coming from behind.  
  
"Muds... that's scary... what if the string gets cut and i'm stuck with these in my ass... i don't like that..."  
  
Murdoc didn't listen and let another ball slowly slide inside of the singer. There were nine same sized balls in total but murdoc decided to "cut some slack" to the singer and put only six in him before pulling them out. 2D shivered as he felt another ball get inside of him and started to moan as the fourth entered him, the balls were rubbing against his prostate everytime 2D would move a little bit. He actually started to like how it felt somehow, feeling a pleasurable sensation from each one of the balls passing through his tight muscle and massaging his prostate. He let out a high pitched brief moan that Murdoc mistook for complaints of pain. He knew 2D would end up being silent when he experimented with him but he didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
"Shit did i hurt ya Stu?"  
   
2D tried to say no with a needy moan and shaked his hips a little, hoping Murdoc would understand that he was fine. Murdoc was surprised at how slutty he looked, all red, blushing while blindfolded with his hands cuffed, half of his face stuffed in a pillow with drool at the corner of his mouth. He understood that 2D actually enjoyed it but wanted to play around more  
  
"I don't understand ya love.. should i take them out?"  
  
Murdoc had started to pull lightly on the string, enough to tease 2D with the sensations of the ball threatening to slide out of him but not enough to pull out the ball. 2D moaned again louder and turned his head out of pillow to mumble a few things as he was panting. Murdoc kept on teasing 2D and pulled on the string enough for one ball to slowly slide out of him. 2D let out another moan and stuck his tongue out of his mouth, as he moaned harder, drooling all over the pillow.  
  
"Hnnn.. Muds.. tha-... that's good.. i like it.. 'm good.. this feels good..."  
  
Murdoc kept on slowly pulling on the string untill the last bead was out. 2D was arching his back and silently asking for more as Murdoc was admiring his work. 2D's asshole was slightly gaping now, and he felt empty. Murdoc went up to 2D's ear and whispered to him  
  
"How about fucking yourself for me huh? Give uncle Mudsy a lil' show~"  
  
2D felt his face getting warmer and turned to where the voice was coming from and kissed the bassist. Murdoc leaned in and deepened the kiss as his tongue danced with the singer's for a while. When they were done with their kiss, Murdoc grabbed 2D's arm and waist and sat him up as he lubbed up the dick shaped sextoy. It was a little bit thicker and longer than his own member. 2D wondered if he was going to keep the blindfold on during this too but he realized that he'd probably die from embarassment if he had to look at Murdoc staring at him as he was fucking himself on a dildo in front of him.  
  
"Ha.. help me a little... guide it for me please.. Murdoc.."  
  
Murdoc helped him to place himself on top of the dildo as he slowly sunk onto it, letting a strangled moaned out as he felt it deep inside of him. The sight of the thin pale skinned man lowering himself so eagerly on the dildo mixed with the melody that his moans were forming was the most delightful scene the satanist had ever witnessed. He started to stroke himself and let grunts and groans out from time to time as he was pleasuring himself while he was admiring 2D's hip movments.  
  
"Stu... ya look so hot babe... i love it when you move your hips like that.."  
  
2D moaned as his body was bobbing up and down the dildo. Murdoc was definetely keeping that image in his mind for the next time he'd need to jerk off. 2D was starting to feel that his legs were getting tired from fucking himself and slowed down.  
  
"My legs are tired Muds... it feels good but my legs can't do it anymore..."  
  
Murdoc stopped his activities and grabbed the singer by the waist as he took the dildo out of him. 2D whined at the loss and Murdoc stared again at his even more gaping hole. Then he grabbed the vibrator and lubed it up before sliding it easily inside of 2D and turning it on. 2D squealed at the unexpected sensation and felt his legs getting weak.  
  
"Can i fuck yer mouth and yer throat love? I wanna feel ya more"  
  
"Ha.. Hnn... fuck my mouth and my throat Murdoc..."  
  
Mudoc grabbed 2D's head and forced it gently onto his dick, making sure that he was still comfortable with what was happening. 2D licked the salty beads of precum oozing out of the tip of the satanist's member before taking the head inside of his mouth. At this moment he felt the hands that were holding his head forcing him down on the length as the vibrating sensations he felt deep inside of him were buzzing against his prostate.  
2D knew he was going to come untouched, the arousal he felt from the face fucking and the sweet sensations from the vibrator that was hitting his prostate were too good for him to need for his dick to be touched for him to come. Meanwhile, Murdoc was about to come as he watched carefully the singer and took notes of every single detail of the scene.  
  
"Stuart... i'm gonna come... 'm gonna come in yer mouth.."  
  
2D moaned as Murdoc's length was withdrawing from his throat, finally breathing again, as he felt his orgasm coming. He suckled on the tip on Murdoc's dick as he loosened his grip to make sure he was breathing fine, and came into thick ropes splattering over his stomach and the bedsheets. Murdoc followed as he came in 2D's mouth, the latter sucking on him even more to make sure it all came out before withdrawing the length out of his mouth to play around with the thick white puddle that was in his mouth and swallow it.  
  
As Murdoc and 2D were catching their breaths, the satanist took off the handcuffs and the blindfold from the younger man and kissed him a few times in his neck as he was doing so, appreciating the warmth both bodies were producing when close to each other. They soon laid down closely on the now stained bed and 2D took the bedsheets to wrap himself in it.  
  
They were both being silent for a while just looking at the ceiling when Murdoc broke that silence.  
  
"Sorry for not telling you what i was about to do love. I guess i got into it too much heh.."  
  
" 's fine Muds... you do the same thing everytime anyways no matter what i tell you... i got used to it i guess..."  
  
Murdoc got worried for a minute and turned his head towards 2D  
  
"But ya really liked it right?"  
  
2D blushed and covered his face with the bedsheets  
  
"Yea..."  
  
Murdoc felt reassured and came closer to cuddle with 2D, the both of them drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaay so that's my second fic and i wrote it bc i don't like my first fic and that i wanted to improve my writing skills and bc i felt like writing something. The real question is did i get better though? I wrote this instead of sleeping bc i got too excited after watching Akira (i fucking love Akira) lol so i might not have gotten better, but i think i like that fic. There might be typo errors and stuff like that, i keep on correcting myself but i'm super tired and my eyes and brain just gave up
> 
> Ok now i'm gonna go sleep, my eyes are burning rn and it's 8:30 AM where i live send help plz
> 
> Edit: after waking up i realized i fucking hated my first thing bc i was in a bad mood when i wrote it and i wasn't dedicated into making something as best as i could so i deleted it, sorry if some liked it, maybe (i said maybe) i'll rewrite my first fic some day in a way thay won't make me think "wtf is this intergalactic piece of shit?".I attempted to fix all the typos and fixed sentences that i felt like they could get improved and all but it doesn't change anyrhing to what's happening in the fic. I don't think i needed to explain this much but guess what, i just did. 
> 
> Buh bye~


End file.
